


You're Right, It's You.

by LeftShark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kraglin wants to be the bestest big brother and friend ever, M/M, Multi, happy fam, newborn baby pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Meredith is pregnant, Yondu and J'son can't decide which one of them is the dad, and Kraglin's excited to be a 'big brother'</p><p>(Now without the spelling mistakes in chapter two! :) (I hope))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> what the shit biscuits Francis ¿¿!?¡¡?
> 
> I...

Yondu huffs as he returns on board to his ship. The crew's not very big, 20 of them at most, some of which come and go often, but it was good to spend a good time away from everyone else, even if it was for two whole months.

He forces himself to grin, chipped tooth and all, when he passes by someone to avoid looking tired. Captains don't get tired. He's gotta maintain the perfect reputation.

He's beyond tired, though. His bag feels heavy on his shoulder, and he wants nothing more than to curl up in his oversized bed with both of his lovers and sleep for an eternity.

 

Surprisingly, no one's in his cabin when he gets there. He toes off his boots, drops his bag, and starts unbuckling every strap and undoing every button until he stands in only his pants. They're comfortable enough to sleep in, lucky for him, so he doesn't have to worry about struggling out of those too and in to some more comfortable ones. There's a red shirt on the floor near his chair and he stoops to pick it up. It ain't too dirty, but one look at it tells him that it's just a bit small, and it belongs to Meredith.

Normally, he wouldn't mind wearing some of her shirts to show off every inch of his muscle, since they happen to be a bit tight, but he's not in the mood for something so constricting. He grabs the black shirt that's on top of the desk (that only really gets used for crazy sex, rather than doing work) and yanks it on. It's big and loose and comfortable, and smells like J'son. Perfect.

It doesn't even occur to him that the shirts, as well as other clothing articles, are on the desk because the two were probably having wild table sex while he was gone.

What a bunch of uncivilized animals.

 

He leaves his arrow on the desk and starts his quest to get a large meal and eat until he's stuffed completely, then return to his cabin to sleep. He's actually surprised, again, when he isn't being bombarded right away by either Meredith OR J'son. They're either sleep, having sex, or ignoring him as payback for leaving for 2 months and not telling him until the day before. Whatever their problem is, hopefully they won't decide to bother him while he sleeps for the next 5000 years.

Meredith is in the mess hall when he gets there, but she gives him a strange look, then disappears out the doors on the opposite side.

He's too hungry to care. He'll talk to her later.

 

"Later" really means "tomorrow"

He's tired as fuck, and as much as he wants to spend time with his favorite pair of idiots, sleep sounds way more important.

 

 

 

He's half asleep when he feels J'son crawl in to bed behind him. He know's it's J'son by the way the bed dips in several places. Sometimes, J'son is very feline-like: He's flexible (much to Yondu's liking), he sits wherever he wants to even if there's no possible way he could fit, and he's an asshole the majority of the time. Just like a cat. The cons outweigh the pros.

An arm snakes around his waist.

"Fuck off, J…'m tired," Yondu grunts.

"Well you're gonna be wide awake when I tell you that--"

"Save it for tomorrow, I'm sleeping."

"But--"

"Shh."

"Yond--"

"Hush."

"OurGirlfriendIsPregnant--"

"...what the fuck did you just say?" Yondu tosses J'son's arm off of him.

"Our girlfriend is pregnant! I tried to comm you when we found out but you didn't answer!"

"What do you mean she's pregnant!?"

"Well, when two people get down and dirty--"

"I didn't ask how it happened you fucker!" He sits up, elbowing J'son. "Do you realize what you've done!?"

"Yes! She already kicked me out of her room because she's pissed at me," J'son grumbles, rubbing his side where Yondu's elbow had connected with it. "She doesn't even use her room! She normally sleeps here with us but..."

Yondu doesn't stay to hear J'son bitching. He's already sprinting to the room he knows Meredith is hiding away from the rest of the universe in.

 

\-----

 

Meredith was sitting cross-legged on her bed, Kraglin sitting beside her. The boy, aged 7, was staring curiously at her belly. It wasn't noticeable that she was pregnant at all, unless you could tell that the slight bulge of her belly wasn't a usual sight.

"Where's the baby?" From what he knew, pregnant people looked like they had a big, round pillow stuffed in their shirt.

Meredith giggles, "He's here." She pats her stomach, "But babies are really small. He has to finish growing in my tummy first and be strong so he doesn't get sick when he is born."

Kraglin tilts his head, "But...where do babies come from?"

Meredith was (sort of) saved from the embarrassment of answering by Yondu barging in.

"Scram, boy," He orders. Kraglin slides off the bed and jogs past Yondu and out of the room. The captain reaches out to ruffle through the insane mop of brown hair as the boy passes by. "Tell me everything."

"What is there to tell you? I got a kid insida me…And I already decided I'm keepin' it, if you disagree, I'll shank you m'self."

"Now, Merri...ain't gonna make ya do anything ya ain't want to..."

"You'd be smart not to."

"I know," he sits next to her. "So?"

"So; one of you fuckers knocked me up."

"It was J'son, wasn't it?" Yondu asks, only because he'd be damned to hell and back. Besides, who knows how much those two were going at it while he was gone?

"What? No…why the hell would you think that?"

"You kicked him out of the room..."

"Because he was snoring in his sleep and wouldn't stop bitching about me waking him up when I told him to shut up. He was getting on my nerves!"

"So you mean...theres a chance that it could be mine?"

"Yeah. Are we done playing 20 Q?"

Awkwardly, Yondu slings an arm around her shoulders in a sloppy kind-of hug.

"You're having a baby..."

"I'm having a baby."

"And...it could be mine..."

"A 50% chance it could be yours."

"Merri...we're gonna be parents."

She pats his back and nods. "Good job, Yondu! You finally figured it out!"

"But how--"

"You guys are more worried about this than I am!" She rolls her eyes, "Everything's gonna be okay, we ain't gotta worry about anything."

"But what if the kid gets confused that it's ma and pa have a third man..."

"He won't."

"But how do you know it's a boy!?"

"I don't. I've always wanted a son, though. So until we really know, it's a he." She reached up to lightly par his cheek. "Calm down, okay? Both of you."

"A baby..." Yondu sighs, letting the realization set in. "There's gonna be a new kid on the ship and it could be mine..."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trash

"You're stupid," Yondu declares, laying back on his bed and rolling his eyes. "Who the fuck takes a water break during sex?!"

"I do," J'son replies, finishing the rest of his glass of water and setting the glass down on the sex-desk. "Now where were we--hey!?"

"You killed the mood," Yondu says, putting his clothes back on. (For once, they're actually his own clothes.)

"I was trying to stay hydrated!"

J'son tugs his pants back on and collapses next to Yondu on the bed.

"Touch me," the Spartan says, attempting to bring back the mood.

Yondu smacks his face.

"Ow!"

"You didn't specify how ya wanted to be touched," Yondu says. 

"You're abusive," J'son pouts, curling up against Yondu. "I'm taking Meredith and we're running away together to get away from your harsh ways."

"Please do. I'll finally be able to have my bed all to myself."

"You'd miss us," J'son presses his head against Yondu's chest. "You'd be begging for us to come back."

"Nah."

"Yeah."

The door opens, Meredith enters the room.

"Move over, bitches, I'm tired," she declares.

Both men scoot over to make room for her to lay between them. J'son spoons against her, nuzzling her hair.

"Yondu hit me," J'son says, pouting.

"Good," she snorts.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Maybe she just likes me better than you," Yondu jokes, stretching out on his back and putting his hands behind his head. Meredith repositions herself so her head is resisting on his chest.

They're silent for a moment.

"Do you ever think about how diff'rent it would be if we never met?" Yondu asks, he's staring at the ceiling, probably contemplating his entire life. What a loser.

"I wouldn't be pregnant," is Meredith's answer.

"I would probably be confined in a castle living a very boring life and waiting until I could finally get away," J'son says.

"Okay, Rapunzel," Meredith mocks, slinging an arm across Yondu's waist to get more comfortable. "Remember when we first met Jason?"

Yondu nods. He remembers clearly.

\----

He and Meredith had been laying back, enjoying the cool night breeze of whatever planet they were on. Was it Terra? Or Xandar? He can't bother to remember at this time. 

He'd shucked off his coat and given it to Meredith after she whined about not wanting bugs to crawl in to her hair while they were laying in the grass. She used it as a pillow.

That was only moments before J'son's ship spiraled out of control and headed straight for the surface of the planet.

"The fuck is that?" Yondu had said, squinting.

"It's coming right at us!"

They hid in the cover of some nearby trees, kneeled behind the trunk of one to avoid falling when the ship crashed and shook the entire place.

"It's a ship," Meredith declared, looking at the smoking heap of metal through the falling leaves. "From space? I knew other aliens existed, but..."

They were on Terra, then. Meredith had known about Yondu's existence, but had yet to see other aliens.

"Let's check it out. It could have some valuable stuff in there," Yondu suggested.

"What if it explodes?"

"Well..."

"Let's rock-paper-scissors to see who goes out there," she said, holding her hand up. After a quick roshambo (something Meredith had taught Yondu to do), it was decided that Meredith would go check it out. Yondu still followed very closely behind, a bow and arrow clutched tightly in his hands, incase it was needed.

Using a stick/branch that fell from one of the trees, she jammed it in to a piece of the ship and it popped open quickly. She leaped back five feet, Yondu doing the same, as a man pulled himself halfway out of the ship, falling the rest of the way out on to the grass. He groaned something incoherent and passed out.

Meredith took a step closer, nudging him with her foot. He was out like a rock. Solid and heavy. 

 

Although his face was was bruised and battered, he was still gorgeous.

"He's so...pretty," Meredith breathed, Yondu came to stand beside her.

"I...wow..." He wolf whistled.

"Hey, fuck off!" She nudged him backward. "I saw him first!"

When the man awoke hours later, he introduced himself as J'son of Spartax. A prince that was fleeing from a life of always being flogged by all kinds of people every time he stepped outside.

("Wow Jason, you're hot," Meredith had replied.

"It's J'son."

"Whatever Jason.")

He fell madly in love with Meredith.

She felt bad for abandoning Yondu for some guy who, literally, fell out of the sky. But after a lot of negotiating, and an intense threesome, they decided that three was better than two.

\----

Yondu smiles.

That was one of his better memories. Before he brought the two along to join his band of space pirates.

"You both saved my life," J'son says, stretching his arm so that it reaches across both Mereditha and Yondu. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"You'd be locked away in a castle. You just said so yourself," Meredith smiles.

After a while, her breathing evens out and she falls in to a deep sleep. The other two follow suit.

 

 

 

When Yondu wakes in the morning, he's  
flanked by both of them on either side of him. He's not sure how he ended up in the middle, but both of them are sleep-cuddling him and he desperately needs to piss.

"Geddoffa me," he grumbles, prying their arms and one of Metedith's legs off of him. He untangles himself from the sheets and stands triumphantly when he's managed to break free.

J'son and Meredith immediately press together like magnetic octopi, tangling up with each other while still sleeping. Yondu watches for a moment. It's kind of cute.

J'son cheek is pressed against the top of her head, her face is nuzzled against his neck, and they're holding on to each other tightly. He silently 'aw's, until he remembers that both of them drool in their sleep and are probably drooling all over each other right now, AND that he needs to conduct a thorough inspection to make sure they haven't drooled on him.

Gross.

He figures he should hop in the shower, just incase there's crusted drool stuck to his skin.

When he emerges, towel around his waist, he finds the pair fully awake...and swapping spit.

"You wake up and the first thing you do is suck each other's faces," He snorts, going straight to the closet.

He slides the metal door open and glances for a moment, then grabs a pair of black leather pants, and a gray shirt.

"Those are mine!" Meredith protests.

Yondu shrugs. "Of course they are. You're the only one of us who actually puts your clothes away." He puts the clothes on, despite Meredith's protests of 'stop stretching out my shirts, fucker!'

"I still can't believe that you're so small that you fit in Merr's pants," J'son laughs a bit, but Yondu shuts him down.

"I ain't small! She's just---just a freakishly large Terran!"

"I was considered short and underweight on Earth." She comments. Yondu flips them off.

"I ain't short, I ain't small, I ain't none of those things!"

"Your fin doesn't count as part of your height!" Meredith calls back.

"It does too, which means I ain't short!"

"You can fit in to my pants perfectly. You're short, Yondu."

"If it makes you feel any better," J'son rolls over to face Yondu. "They make your ass look great!"

"My ass always looks great!"

"But it looks better in those pants."

"It always looks great," Yondu repeats. 

J'son rolls his eyes and turns back to Meredith. "Now, where were we--hey!? Why are you getting up?"

"We were only making out, what else did you think would happen?"

"She's pregnant, 'member?" Yondu says, looking over himself in the mirror. "You can't have sex with her or you'll poke the baby."

"Oh."

"Both of you are idiots," Meredith facepalms. "You for making that bullshit up, Yondu. And you for believing it, Jason!"

"I ain't making it up! Ain't that what happens!?" Yondu turns around to defend himself.

"No. Who told you that!?"

"No one, I jus' figured...well, whatever! If I was a baby I wouldn't want someone's snake intruding in my home!"

"First of all, that's not how it works, second, if that was how it worked, the baby wouldn't even know what a dick was."

"Thas true," Yondu nods. "Okay...so does that mean we can all go back to having sex? Cause it's been two months for me and J'son ruined it for me last night by stopping for a water break."

"Not right now," she scoffs. "Im going to go eat breakfast because I'm hungry. If you two wanna bang like the raunchy dogs you are, go ahead."

"Can't," Yondu sighs. "I'm a captain. I got a job to do."

 

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," J'son decides, curling up under the blankets.

Meredith and Yondu walk out of the room together. His arm's around her shoulder, and her hand is in his back pocket--probably just to grope his ass.

"I still saw him first," she says, using her other hand to nudge him playfully.

"It's been years, are you sure you haven't got things mixed up in your head, Merri?"

"I opened the ship, I'm pretty sure I saw him first."

Yondu's about to reply, but Kraglin runs up to them. He stops in front of them and tilts his head back so he can look up at them.

"What do ya want, boy? Where's yer daddy?" Yondu says. He's never been too good with kids, they were gross and cried a lot, and creepily stared at him with no context what so ever...like Kraglin was doing now.

Meredith pulls her hand out of his pocket and elbows him. They both know Kraglin's dad hardly gives to shits about him. Sending the kid off with his father was pretty much the equivalent to leaving the kid completely unsupervised.

"Gone," Kraglin replies. "I was looking for Merri, she promised she would help me finish building my fort!"

"I did promise him," she nods.

Yondu mockingly clutches his fist over his heart. "Kraglin, are you trying to steal my woman from me?"

"Yes," Kraglin said, taking Meredith's hand. "Come on. I have an even better idea than yesterday! We could add light on the inside, and..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this for like another two weeks because I posted my Tangled!AU yesterday and that shit drained my soul,,,I stayed up all night just writing and im tired of writing but whatever,,  
> I need more of this trio
> 
> They're so great


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but it's like a filler.
> 
> Look, IDK why J'son speaks french, but that's what I imagine 'Spartaxian' sounding like.

Things have been going well for the last few weeks. Yondu's glad. He didn't wanna deal with the crew's bullshit. Sometimes they were as clueless as newborn pups and needed to be told how to do everything right. He was glad it wasn't one of those times.

The trio lay relaxing in bed. This time, J'son is between them.

"Get up already, Jason," Meredith prods him. "You've been sleeping for ever. We're waiting on you."

"I'm not ready to wake up," J'son replies, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "I wanna lay here forever."

Yondu looks over at Meredith, and both of them encase him in a tight hug, smothering him.

As much as J'son loves to cuddle, he does not like be smothered. At all. He wiggles about like a fish out of water until he's successfully flopped over on to his stomach, and jams his large hands against the mattress, pushing himself free from the tangle of blankets and his two lovers. He sits up, grumbling. "I hate that."

"That's why we do it," Yondu replies, sitting up beside him. Meredith scoots over to give them room. J'son, being the giant he is, only needs a minimum amount of strength to shove Yondu back.

They break out in to a mini wrestling match, and Meredith curls up in the far corner, waiting for one of them to accidentally hit the other and have said other whine about it for the rest of the day. They're such children sometimes, she swears.

"Boys, stop." Normally she'd join in, but she doesn't feel like it. "You're going to hurt each other."

"That's the point," Yondu says, pouncing on J'son and shoving him down, straddling him. His knees rest on either side of the taller man's hips. He means it playfully. He'd never hurt either of them, despite his utter asshole nature.

"Wait!" J'son reaches up to grab Yondu's wrists.

"What?" Yondu lifted himself off of J'son, thinking he may have hurt the man.

"Sit on me more often. I like it!" He smirks up at Yondu.

"Oh, do ya now?" Yondu lowered himself back down, leaning his face closer to J'son's. He returned the smirk with one of his own. "Does this make you get all hot and bothered?"

"As hot as it would be to see y'all fuck eachother in to the mattress, please don't. I sleep here." Meredith used her foot to shove Yondu off of J'son.

"You sleep wherever you can," Yondu scoffs.

J'son nods his agreement. "How many times have you fallen asleep while sitting at the table?"

"Alright...you got me." She gets off the bed.

"Where are you going?" J'son doesn't get up, but he turns his head to look at her. "It's supposed to be our lazy day where we do nothing!"

"We haven't been docked anywhere in weeks. I promised Kraglin I'd take him off ship," she says, grabbing her boots. "He hasn't been outside in over a month."

"So?" Yondu raises an eyebrow.

"He's a kid. He has to spend time outdoors."

"I swear, you and that kid are attatched at the hip."

"It's practice for the future," she shrugs, tugging her boots on. "The best way to gain knowledge about children is to have experience with them."

"Maybe we should go with her?" J'son suggests. "To...keep her safe."

"So basically you just don't want to be here without Merri?" Yondu smirks.

"Yeah..."

 

 

Kraglin was more than ecstatic to finally be outside. Meredith had to hold his hand to keep him from running off.

Yondu walks with some distance behind the other three. J'son and Meredith are discussing baby-related things. Well, mostly Meredith. She wants to make clothes for their child, rather than buy them. She claims it's more unique like that.

They stop at a small kiosk, where J'son buys himself some kind of watch. The lady selling the watches smiles and gestures down to Kraglin. "Is he yours?"

Without hesitation, Meredith nods. J'son follows her lead. "And we've got a second on the way."

They aren't in Ravager gear, so it's a believable cover-story. Kraglin and J'son both have dark hair and green eyes, and Kraglin is lean with small shoulders, like Meredith. They could pass with ease as a family.

They'll make great parents, Yondu thinks, as he watches J'son take Kraglin's other hand, and both of them swing the boy back and forth by his arms while they walk. Kraglin's giggling in delight.

"You're so cute, it's gross," he comments, picking up his stride to be closer to them.

"I'm always cute," Meredith replies.

"What if we end up like this, though...all domesticated with an average life?"

"Hell no," she shakes her head. "That'd be boring. We'd have to fall in to a routine...that's not for us."

J'son nods his head in agreement. "We'd die from lack of adventure."

"Actually," Yondu snorts, "I think you'd be just fine, J. You grew up spoiled."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"You know what? I think you're just sour because no one's holding your hand...c'mere!" J'son reaches behind him with his right hand and grabs on to Yondu's.

"I don't wanna hold your hand!"

"Well that's too bad! In fact, I have a better idea!" J'son lets go of Kraglin's hand and reaches back to grab Yondu's other hand. "Now I'm holding both of your hands! How do you feel about that!?"

"I feel like you need to get out of my way because you're blocking my view," Yondu retorts, but doesn't try to pull away. Instead, he holds his arms out like a zombie, allowing J'son to pull him along.

"Do not worry, mon charmant, I will be your eyes!" J'son feigns being dramatic. "I will see for the both of us, to our heart's desire!"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh, but I'm your idiot!"

"Knock it off, Shakespeare!" Meredith intervenes. "Before you dorks cause a scene!"

"No ones paying attention to us anyway!" J'son looks around. He's right. Despite there being a lot of people, no one's interested in the group.

Before Meredith can respond, Kraglin's excitedly dragging her off to what appears to be a toy store. Yondu and J'son wait outside. 

"Did you ever notice how true what you'd said earlier was?" Yondu asks and he pulls J'son against a wall to watch for Meredith and Kraglin to return.

"About you sitting on me?"

"What? No! About no one paying attention to us! Everyone else seems so sucked up in what they're doing that they ain't paying any mind to anyone else."

"Well, they arent."

"And do you know why that benefits us, J?"

"...No."

Yondu smirked and help up three different wallets in his hand. "That makes it easier to pickpocket them. All of these have a decent amount of money in them...what should we spend it on?"

"Beer!"

"I like the way you think!"

"But wait, Meredith can't drink!"

"Oh, damn...okay. We'll buy her something nice first...and then we'll buy beer," Yondu says, grinning. "Perfect. Okay...what does she like?"

"I don't know?"

"She's your girlfriend and you don't know what she likes?"

"She was your girlfriend first!" J'son protests. "You should know what she likes."

"Actually! She's OUR girlfriend...so...what does she like?"

"Ask her."

"Why me? You ask her!"

"Okay," J'son shrugs and pushes off the wall, striding toward the shop that Kraglin and Meredith were exiting. "Hey, what do you like?"

"Excuse me..?"

Kraglin pushes between the two and makes his way over to Yondu. He held his closed fist in the direction of the Centaurian. "It's for you."

Yondu holds open his hand and the boy drops a small trinket in to it. It was some kind of blue frog-like creature, made of glass.

"You can put it with the other ones!"

Yondu ruffles the Kraglin's hair, but the kid has way too much of it, and his fingers get stuck for a moment. He puts the trinket in his pocket and works on gently removing his fingers from Kraglin's hair without hurting the boy.

"You need a haircut, brat."

"No I don't!" Kraglin puts his hands over his hair.

Yondu stoops slightly to pick him up. He's only 7, and he's growing, but he's still small and light enough to be toted around. "I'll tell doc to cut it when we get back on board."

"But she's mean! She always tells me to quit movin'! I don't like having my hair cut!" He lays his head against Yondu's shoulder, and Yondu has to tilt his head back slightly to avoid getting a mouthful of hair. Seriously, there's a lot of it.

J'son approaches them. "Okay, I didn't find out what she likes, but she went to buy stuff for the baby...so she'll be busy for a few hours. Can we go get drunk now?"

"Not right now...I have a kid in my arms..."

"Put him down."

"And who's gonna watch him while we get drunk?"

"I did not think about that..."

"But, I'll tell ya what. I gotta few bottles of some really good stuff locked away back on the ship. We could have that. It ain't a lot, but it's enough to get us buzzed."

J'son makes to hi-five Yondu, but stops. "Shit, you're holding a kid...I'll hi-five you later, when we're getting drunk. But for now, let's at least try to find something that we think Meredith might like..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know that vine where those two boys are like "we're bout to get crazy with this vodka in here!" (or something like that) and then he tries to drink it but he spits it out and starts screaming because it tastes bad? That's basically J'son and Yondu 
> 
> Next chapter, Meredith gets an ultrasound to see what her baby looks like.
> 
> I know this seems out of character, but keep in mind that the three of them are young. Yondu is about 26, Meredith is 22, and J'son is only like 20 years old (Terran years).
> 
> ((Please support me by watching this 13 second video I made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L46QE0d_zrY  
> It's for a very good cause!))


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole other part of this chapter written but I scrapped it in favor of having this.  
> It came out shorter than I wanted, but oh well.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

"Um...what is that?" Meredith looks at the image that appears on the holoscreen in front of her.

"That," doc says, pointing at the screen, "Is your baby."

"Is that what Terran babies look like!?" J'son leans closer to get a better look at the screen.

"It looks like a giant bean with arms and legs," Yondu comments.

"That's probably what all babies look like, but why is it so ugly?" Meredith's eyes alternate between looking at the screen and looking at her stomach.

"Because it ain't fully developed yet," doc answers, rolling her eyes. "Now if ya idiots don't mind..."

"Wait! I wanna know the gender! You can do that, right?" She looks back at the screen.

"Yeah; it's a boy, congrats. Don't let him grow up to be like either of these two." Doc gestures to J'son and Yondu who are staring at the screen.

"Can you tell if it's blue or white?"

"What..? Hold on. Wait a minute, Meredith...you mean you don't know which one of these idiots is the kid's dad?" The doc gave her an incredulous look. "I knew the three of you had a thing but damn..."

"Shuddup," Yondu snorts at the medicine woman. "And don't go making bets with the crew about who's kid it is, either."

"There's already bets, Cap."

"Oh...well in that case," Yondu turns to J'son. "I bet ya 50 units it's my kid!"

"Deal!" J'son sticks his hand out and Yondu shakes it.

"Wow," Meredith rolls her eyes. "One of you is a captain and one of you is a prince, yet you still act like 12 year old boys." She uses her hand to wipe the ultrasound-jelly off her stomach, then wipes her hand on Yondu's sleeve. "Alright guys, let's go."

"Tha's gross," Yondu groans, rubbing his sleeve on the table beside him. "Also, doc, Kraglin's in need of a haircut. I'll send him your way sometime."

Doc waves them off, and the three leave the medbay.

"Merr?" J'son asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can you name the baby after me?"

"No," Yondu shakes his head. "She's naming the kid after me."

"What? Fuck off, Yondu, I asked first."

"I asked second! Merri, as your captain, I order you to name the kid after me!"

"As second mate, I'm overriding your order," she scoffs. "It's a stupid one. Now, if you two idiots will excuse me. I'm tired and it's late. It's bedtime."

"But we're not tired?" J'son gestures to himself and Yondu.

"Then don't go to sleep."

"Oh, damn. I didn't think of that. Okay, well...we'll probably be in the control room...if you need us, just come get us."

"I won't need you, J'son. I'm gonna be sleeping."

The group went their separate ways.

"Can we get drunk now?" J'son asks.

"Let's wait a while. Wait until everyone's fallen asleep."

"Good idea."

 

They wait for an hour, which consists of a brief make-out session, a game of 'footsies' which started out as a subtle "bro get your foot out of my foot's space" and ended up as "let's see who can kick each other's shins the hardest", and planning out where they were headed next before Yondu got bored and tossed a key at J'son.

"Go get the liquor. It's on the third lever in storage room 8. Hurry."

"I'm already way ahead of ya!" J'son's speeding toward the door. Yondu had said that whatever he had stored away was good, and J'son believes him. Yondu doesn't like about good liquor.

He's been walking for five minuets, giddily whistling to himself at the promise of good alcohol when he runs in to Kraglin. The kid's messy hair is sticking up in every direction and his eyes are wide. He looks frantic and upset.

"Kraglin?" J'son looks down at the boy, who's looking past him. "It's late, kid. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Where's Meredith!?"

"She's sleeping. She needs all the rest she can get so we probably shouldn't bother her."

Kraglin looks down, hair flopping forward. "Okay." He sounds upset.

"Hey...what's wrong?" J'son has to kneel to be at level with the boy. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Kinda..." There's a tear inching down the boy's face and J'son uses his thumb to wipe it away.

"C'mon, now...there's no need to cry..."

But Kraglin bursts in to full on tears. "I dreamed about my mom," his voice gets higher as he tries to speak, "a-and I m-miss her and ev--ryone keeps saying that she's coming back but I-I know they're lying because people don't come back from the dead!" Almost every word is punctuated by a gaspy breath. J'son uses his hands to push the boy's hair back and out of his face so he can wipe away the tears faster. "I know she's not away on a mission and everyone keeps telling me she is but they're lying!"

"C'mere, kid," he pulls the boy against him. "It's gonna be oka--"

"No it's not!" Kraglin wails, burning his face in the crook of J'son's neck. J'son knew he would be here for a while, so he say cross-legged on the floor, pulling Kraglin down on to his lap and shifting so he could lean back against the wall while he held the crying child. Besides shushing him softly and petting his hair, J'son couldn't think of anything else. He's never had to deal with crying children.

Finally, after racking his kind for options, he began to sing. "Each day through my window, I watch her as she passes by. I say to myself, you're such a lucky guy." His voice was deep enough to make the words sound sweet, all the while being quiet. "To have a girl like her, is truly a dream come true. Out of all the fellas in the world, she belongs to you."

Kraglin quiets down, intent on listening to the man sing.

"But it was just my imagination...Runnin' away with me, once again. 'Seems it was just my imagination...runnin' away with me." It was a song, along with several others, that he'd heard back on his days spent with Meredith on Terra. She'd had cassette tapes along with a record player and some records that had belonged to her father, and a few she had bought herself. One of them was a group called the Temptations. Meredith had explained that she bought the records because her father disliked the group and she was just feeling rebellious, but in the end she turned out really loving the group. Introducing it to J'son, she thought he'd be repulsed by Terran music, but he loved every last bit of it she had to show off.

"You sing nice," Kraglim mumbles when J'son finishes. He wasn't crying anymore, but his breaths were still shaky. "I...I still miss my mom though..."

"She'd be really proud of you, Kraglin," J'son says, nuzzling the soft brown hair atop the boy's head. "In fact, I'm really proud of you. And so's Yondu, and Meredith."

"But she's having a baby..."

"So? She's still really proud of you, and I'll bet she loves you a lot."

"My dad doesnt," Kraglin pouts. "One time I heard him tell my mom that he didn't think I was really his son."

"Why would he say that?"

"Because...He's blue, kinda like Yondu. And she was green, and," he sits up, sticking his arms out "I'm pink."

"Your dad's a jerk and an idiot," J'son scoffs, pulling Krakin against him again. The kiss he plants on the boy's forehead is fully instinctual. "If he's ever being mean to you, come find me and I'll kick his ass."

Kraglin giggles at that and buries his face in to the crook of J'son's neck. J'son knows the boy's probably not ready to sleep anytime soon, so he stands, still holding Kraglin. "Wanna come with me and Yondu to the control room? You don't have to go to bed if you behave."

Kraglin nods eagerly. "I'm not even tired!"

J'son knows he's lying, kids are always tired after crying, but he lets it slide the kid is raised by Ravagers after all. He'd learn to lie and steal sooner or later. Besides, he knows Kraglin's gonna fall asleep any minuet now.

 

He steps in to the control room trying to be as quiet as possible, but seeing as he's a very tall and well built man, his footsteps make noise.

Yondu turns around, "Hey, did you get the...drinks...no. You got a kid."

J'son nods and sits in one of the chairs, putting Kraglin in his lap. "Kid was having trouble sleeping. Luckily I got it under control but he's a bit shooken up."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, somethin like that," J'son nods. Kraglin's already fighting to keep his eyes open, but it's not working. He's too tired. He remembers that he's got J'son here to protect him, and everything's gonna be okay, and he succumbs to the world of the sleeping.

 

 

J'son wakes in the chair he had sat down in. He can tell it's morning cycle already, and Kraglin and Yondu are gone.  
He sits up and stretches his sore bones, waiting until he feels a satisfying pop. His neck and back ache, but he ignores it as he stands. He waves to the crew member sitting in one of the other seats, then exits the room.

Since he is still a growing young man and requires every last bit of energy and protein he can get, he heads straight for the mess hall to eat as much food as he can handle.

When he steps in to the room, many of the other crew members begin snickering and whispering to each other. Feeling awkward, J'son waves and kinda smiles at them, then proceeds to eat his breakfast.  
After breakfast, he heads to the floor that's been deemed as a gym to exert his manliness and masculinity to prove that he is the most macho guy aboard the ship. Again, the crew members in the gym begin their snickers and whispers.

It's not until he gets to the captain's quarters and talks to Meredith that he finds out what everyone's hyped about.

"It's the picture," she says. She's sitting cross legged on the bed, brushing through her bed head with her fingers to tame it until she can find a comb.

"The picture?"

"You mean you haven't seen the picture Yondu practically broadcasted on every screen in this ship?!"

"Um...no. Enlighten me."

She leans over to grab a tablet and switched it on. "This one." She turns the screen to face him.

It's a picture of him and Kraglin sleeping in the chair lastnight. J'son's head is tilted back, there's probably drool spilling out of his open mouth. Kraglin's asleep, clinging to him like a lifeline. It's awfully cute, and perfect blackmail material.

"Wow...I look so dumb when I sleep," J'son says, pouting. "I look good most of the time, why can't I look good when I'm sleeping, too? That's not fair."

"Narcissist," she scoffs. He sits beside her. "You know this means you'll be a great dad someday."

"No it doesn't."

"Well, I believe it does," she puts a hand on his shoulder and leans forward to kiss his cheek. "Our baby's gonna be so safe cradled in your arms."

"What if there baby's Yondu's?" 

"You're still gonna love him all the same. Just like Yondu's gonna love the kid if it turns out to be ours. You're both still mine, Jason."

"But--"

"The only challenge this kid will face is figuring out which one of you to call 'daddy' and which one of you to call 'papa'." She says, reaching up to caress his smooth, hairless face.

"You are so calm about this? Why? How?"

"I have to be," she shrugs.

"Well, yeah...I guess you do. But can you please keep and eye out on Kraglin tonight? Me and Yondu have been trying to get drunk and we can't do it if he's around!"

"Um..?"

"Please? We'll pay it back to you in foot massages and back rubs and whatever you want!"

"You're suppose to be doing that anyway, you're my boyfriend!" She scoffs playfully.

"I know! Im sorry, but please?"

She thinks for a moment. "Okay...but when this kid is born, both of you are taking care of him so I can drink for a week straight to make up for 9 months of not drinking!"

"Well, if you look on the bright side, you only have like 6 more months!" He suggests.

"I guess...but that's not making me feel better."

"I know...sorry? Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go tell our boyfriend the exciting news," J'son stands, happily making his way to the door.

"Yonduuu~" he calls out happily as he leaves the room. "Guess who's getting fucking wasted tonight!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Kraglin looking like an older version of Spot from The Good Dinosaur. Messy brown hair and curious green eyes.
> 
> J'son is such a good dad hahahaaa
> 
> So here is this trash I hope u like :~)
> 
> It would have been longer but I am not having such a good day, but writing out this short lil but has made me kinda happy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm not dead

"Meredith!" J'son called, shoving Yondu out of the way to reach the woman first. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and spun her around. "Merri, my love, I missed you too much!"

"Jason, put me down before my stomach erupts like a volcano and I shower you with my lunch!" Meredith screeched, wiggling in J'son's arms.

"I'm sorry," he set her down and hugged her, sloppily kissing her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I missed ya more!" Yondu said, approaching. He grabbed J'son and pulled him out of the way so he could engulf Meredith in a hug. "And I missed the kid, too." He said, patting her stomach. "You've gotten bigger."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No!" Yondu shook his head. "I mean, the kid is growing! Ya aren't getting fat! I just haven't seen ya in a long time."

It was true, J'son took a solo mission...and got stranded. So Yondu ventured off to save him.

They were both gone for about a month's time. Far too long for Meredith's liking.

"They're back!" Kraglin's small voice squeaked happily as he ran to greet the two men. He latched on to J'son's legs and hummed happily.

J'son smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Have you been taking care of Meredith for us while we were gone?"

Kraglin nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! Her AND the baby!"

"Good."

Kraglin detached himself from J'son and stuck himself to Yondu. The captain swiftly lifted the boy in to his arms. "You've grown a bit since I last saw ya, boy."

Kraglin threw his arms around Yondu's neck and hugged him tightly.   
"And a hair cut."

Yondu nodded, reaching up to lightly stroke the spikes of a tiny Mohawk.

"Merri said I could get it cut like this," Kraglin grinned, reaching up to touch his own hair. "I like it. I might keep it like this forever!"

Yondu set Kraglin down. "It looks tough enough," He agreed as the child hugged is leg. "I hope Peter thinks it looks cool too!"

"Peter?" Yondu questioned. "Who's Peter?"

"The baby." Kraglin pointed at Meredith's belly. "His name is Peter."

"You picked out a name?" J'son asked, kneeling to kiss her stomach.

"Kraglin picked it, actually." Meredith said, tangling her fingers in J'son's hair.

"He's named after Peter Pan," Kraglin said proudly. "From the story Meredith told me!"

"I guess Peter ain't so bad." Yondu shrugged, wrapping an arm around Meredith's shoulder and using his knee to nudge J'son away. "But I still think Yondu Jr is better."

"Yondu's an ugly name," Meredith scoffed.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry but it is!"

"I didn't name myself!"

"I know but I'm not calling the baby Yondu Jr!" She pulled Yondu closer to kiss his cheek. "Don't get angry, ya doofus. It just isn't a fitting name. Hell, I thought about naming him after Jason....Peter and Jason are both common names. Yondu is weird and foreign."

"Yondu IS weird and foreign," J'son agreed, standing up and wedging himself between the two.

"His name's not even Jason. It's pronounced Juh-son and it's uglier than my name," Yondu said, pouting.

"We're ravagers," Meredith said. "We're supposed to be ugly. I mean, Meredith isn't the prettiest name either."

"But it sounds like it has the word 'death' in it..."

"I guess that is pretty cool," she shrugged. "Now please, both of you go shave your faces. You've grown facial hair and it's starting to bother me."

"I like my beard!" J'son said, touching his face. "Can't I keep it!?"

"It feels rough and coarse and unnatural! Besides, you've never been interested in having a beard, why the sudden change of mind?"

"Well I...I bet Yondu I could grow a better beard than him..."

\----------------------

 

Sometimes Meredith truly believed that the only sane person aboard the ship was Kraglin.

He was only a child, and though he was practically raised by Yondu and the Ravagers, he was a sweet bean and always minded his manners. The Ravagers never killed in front of him, but they did swear and fight and share their not-so-child-friendly jokes and gambled. But Kraglin made sure not to repeat the words or actions, because he understood they weren't very nice.

He was also the only one who ever really showed genuine sympathy for anyone...or anything, really.

Sure, the other Ravagers feigned sympathy. But Kraglin was the only one with a heart pure enough to care  
about anything. He actually stopped to think about most things, to contemplate on whether or not they'd be good ideas.

Meredith hoped he'd grow up and stay smart. Though the Ravagers would be smart at some times, like when they were starting battles with bold strategy or ambushing with complete stealth. But once they were aboard the elector the could be lazy, drunk, and dumb.

Sometimes she wondered how she's fallen in with them. And more frequently, between them. Two of them specifically.

J'son and Yondu aren't the smartest bunch. Especially not when together, and definitely not when they were drunk. Yet she managed to hold both of them dear to her, which is strange.

Yondu was, in the easiest way explainable, Meredith's first love. She found him back on Terra; he was snooping around the planet while at the same time not trying to get caught. (Although Terra was a bad planet by every other planet's terms, they did have a reputation for harming any alien life that came to the planet and drew attention. A blue guy walking around would certainly draw attention.) The first thing she did was scream and punch him as hard as she could in the face. And that was the start of a great friendship...Yondu was her best friend, and the closest thing she had to a 'boyfriend'.

Yondu wasn't looking for friendship. Especially not with a dainty little girl from Terra. He was looking for valuable stuff to steal. He didn't think he'd get close to her at all. Not to the point where they would lay side by side and watch the stars like a pair of pansies. There was feeling there, for sure, but he wasn't gonna hop up and down and scream that he was in love. He was pretty sure Meredith felt the same way though (how could she NOT!?). She hung out with Yondu all the time. She never risked his safety by telling anyone else about him or exposing him to the public. After frequent back and forth trips to Terra to visit her, she began to ask when she could go with him. Yondu wanted to immediately cut her off and distance himself, but he couldn't do that to her. She had no one. Her parents were gone, six feet under, and she had no close friends BECAUSE of him. She was wild and adventurous and wanted to follow him to the ends of space. But he didn't want her to. The last woman he'd ever been that close to was taken away from him by death's cruel claws. Her name was Mantis, and she was greener than the grass on Terra. She was adventurous, like Meredith, beautiful, and wasn't afraid to get down and dirty in a fight. She sometimes went out looking for trouble if she was bored enough and she could never sit still. Her and Yondu were tighter than screws, and although Yondu had never admitted it out loud, he was in love with her. She made him higher than the moons of any planet...but it was one-sided; She already has someone. Life was harsh like that. And then she was taken away, and left behind three people. Her husband, Yondu, and her four-year-old Son by the name of Kraglin. After that, Yondu had determined that most women were good for nothing. It was unsafe to stay with them for more than a night, because they'd only cause you pain. But then Meredith came along and things changed...especially one night when they'd been in a screaming match (an argument, like any pair of best friend have).

"You're not going out there!" She had screamed at him, crossing her arms and standing in front of the door.

"Like hell I am, girl! Get outta my way!" He scoffed at her actions. He could easily shove her aside if he wanted to.

"That's a suicide mission! If you step off this ship you'll die!"

"And why do you care!?"

"Because I fucking love you!" She screamed. Her throat felt raw and she wanted nothing more than to punch Yondu in the mouth, but it needed to be said sooner or later. He had wanted her to stay on Terra, because should've been safe, but she followed him out to space anyways, and had undoubtedly saved his life.

 

Then there was J'son. And while Yondu had never said "I love you, too" to Meredith, everyone knew they were a thing. So they found J'son, and warped him, until everyone knew that J'son was their's. He was part of their 'thing'.

Meredith loved J'son, yes. Very much. It almost made Yondu jealous when she admitted it. It took forever for her to finally say she loved Yondu, and it only happened because of an argument because Yondu wanted to do something reckless and walk right in to his own death. (And although Yondu never returned the words, she knew he loved her too.) It seemed like all J'son had to do was be there, and Meredith was already all over him. But Merri already had Yondu...she couldn't possibly want both of them, right? Wrong. J'son had nothing but puppy love for her immediately, and it sparked deeper than that as time progressed. And before Yondu knew it, J'son was slowly inching his way on to Yondu's very short list of people he actually cared about more than he should.

J'son loved Meredith, he wouldn't hesitate to admit it. And he had deep regards for Yondu. He wouldn't say 'I love you' for two reasons. One, he was a man and men don't say 'I love you' to each other, because that's unmanly as fuck, right? And two, Yondu would never say he loved J'son back. Did J'son love him? Yeah, of course...the closer they got, the more he loved him, but he wasn't necessarily IN love with Yondu. Not like Meredith was. Not yet. He was sure they'd get there someday. But they were close friends, which makes up for the awkward love, or rather, lack of strong love between them. But both would admit that if one of them left, things would feel empty.

Now that Meredith was with child, all three of them hoped this kid would bring them closer together.

 

 

Meredith sighed and held Kraglin tighter. He was asleep in her arms, head rested on her shoulder the two had grown close since Meredith had joined the Ravager fleet. When she first came aboard, he was a kid who was quiet and stood back, acted as if he were spooked by his own shadow. He was often sad and hardly spoke to her. She showed him compassion, though. She was kind to him and didn't treat him like some dome kid who was only there because it was his born privilege. She wasn't trying to replace his mother, but she seemed to be the only close thing he had to one, so she would treat her like he was her own. It was great practice for the future, too.

She nodded a hello to Sven, who was just waking for his night-shift. He quietly waved back.

"Sometimes he has trouble sleeping," Sven said, watching as Meredith put Kraglin down in the boy's bunk. He shoved his blanket down in his own bunk, after it had fallen of the bed. "Probably because J'son and Yondu have been gone."

"It was probably odd for him. He spends a lot of his time around them, suddenly having those two gone fire a long time must've been a lonely change." Meredith nodded. "Some kids react oddly to change. I'm just glad his reaction isn't throwing loud tantrums and behaving badly. Although hardly sleeping is not too good either. Maybe he has anxiety?"

Kraglin was a calm child for the most part, which was good. But he could get stressed about some things, and was often unable to verbally express his feelings.

"You'll come back to check on him....right?" She asked Sven. He nodded.

"In a few hours, yes. To make sure he's still sleeping."

"Thanks."

He nodded his welcome and said goodbye as Meredith left the room, heading straight for Yondu's quarters.

J'son and Yondu were already tangled up with each other deep asleep when she arrived, and she signed in relief and crawled in to bed beside them. She'd taken to sleeping on the edge of the bed, to prevent Yondu from steam rolling her and crushing her in her sleep.

Her arms snaked around the captain and he rolled over in his sleep to curl against her. Her soft lips pressed a kiss on his implant, while one hand extended to tangle with J'son's much larger hand.

Despite how the two men felt about each other, she loved both both of them dearly, that was for sure.

They were odd, but they made it work. A family, even if it was taboo. A mom, a dad...another dad, a kid, and another kid on the way.

Meredith sighed again. Sometimes two boys was too much for her, she didn't know how she'd handle four, but she'd make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I wanna timeskip in the next chapter bc baby Peter is vital to this story and pregnant Merri is boring to write

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone really been far as decided to use even go want to do look more like ????
> 
> anyways thanks :)


End file.
